Help:用戶權限
See 'Wikia:Administrators' for details on the admins of the Central Wikia. 不同的用戶都可以使用不同的網站功能。 Wiki創始人給出管理員和行政員的權利，他們可以再給其他用戶給他們對於wiki系統的管理員，行政，或給予回滾能力。 沒有權力的一般用戶可以做什麼？ 任何人都可以閱讀的wiki以及創造新的網頁和編輯不受保護的網頁，包括用戶沒有用戶帳戶(匿名編輯)。任何非禁止用戶可以自由地創建一個用戶帳戶。 怎麼登錄用戶並好好的去編輯一個wiki ？ 用戶不管是誰必須從 開始 (這是免費的，而且只需要一個用戶名，密碼和 出生日期) 就可以了: *自訂的外觀和功能的wiki設置他們的 . *保持一篇文章 . *標示作為自己的貢獻 . * 圖片或其他文件到wiki。 *標誌著一個網頁上最近發生的變化為“" " （下啟用此功能） Logged in users who have accounts four days old are given the 'autoconfirmed' user right. Autoconfirmed users can and edit pages. A user with a confirmed email address can enable from other users, and can request lost passwords. Some future social networking oriented extensions at Wikia may also require a confirmed email. What is the rollback permission? Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on and user contributions list. They are just like logged-in users, only with one extra button. It's important to note that sysops already have the rollback ability, so it doesn't need to be granted separately. Rollback is designed for helpful users who are not sysops but could use the tool to combat bad-faith edits. Bureaucrats can give or revoke users' rollback rights by using . What can bots do on a wiki? A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that make it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits on a wiki. When a bot makes many edits in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken by quick and repetitive edits, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the RecentChanges list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki (using or ) about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. This depends on the bot's purpose, and how well the bot user is trusted by the community. If the community agrees that the bot account should be flagged, the with a link to the discussion and the bot flag will be added. For more information on using and making bots, see AutoWikiBrowser or Pywikipediabot. What can administrators do on a wiki? Administrators can: * pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. * delete and undelete uploaded images and other files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. * edit the to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by at any time. For details, see the . What can bureaucrats do on a wiki? A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators, and grant and revoke users' rollback rights on their wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact a member of the Wikia:Community Team if you need admin access removed from a user. And, unlike Wikipedia's bureaucrats, Wikia bureaucrats cannot grant and revoke "bot" status or rename user accounts. How do I grant rollback or admin rights? 行政員可以授予或撤銷回滾權利而不必管理員通過， . Bureaucrats can also turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . However, only staff can remove those rights. There is a link to UserRights on the list of , which is always available in the toolbox in the sidebar menu. Sysops have the rollback ability by default, so adding rollback to administrators grants no additional rights. First enter the user's name (capitalization matters!) and click "Edit User Groups". The form shown at the right will be made available. Select the appropriate right(s) under "Groups you can change", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". Make sure you're giving rights to the right person by checking the links to the user page and the contributions! Once you save the form, a confirmation message will display which groups the user is now in, and the change in rights will be recorded at . The user gains administrator access immediately. There is a link to the user's talk page on the form -- after receiving the confirmation, you may wish to use this to notify and congratulate the user, and perhaps provide links to and any local policies for administrators on your wiki. 誰是用戶的“幫手(helper)”呢？ Helpers包括承包商和志願者實習生他們在擁有管理員權限。 見Wikia:幫手組有更多信息或者看 清單。 什麼是用戶的“工作人員”？ 用戶的'工作人員'是Wikia的員工，他們有充分機會獲得所有Wikia的wiki。他們在任何的wiki將顯示在 。請參閱 的詳細情況如何聯繫Wikia的工作人員。 User access levels User access levels